1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hold down locking assemblies for desktop computers. More particularly, it pertains to lock down assemblies that are secured through an expansion card slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, some personal computer security devices have required the use to modify the computer enclosure. Such modification includes adding additional holes and/or screws to the enclosure to attach the security device. This method permanently alters the computer enclosure and is difficult and inconvenient for the computer owner to install.
Another prior art method involves connecting security devices to the computer enclosure using adhesives. This method is relatively simple to install but may result in some damage to the enclosure should the device ever be removed. Also, the security offered by a device that is held in place by adhesives may be less than desired.
Other prior art devices are designed for specific manufacturer's computers. This type of device utilizes screws, holes or other features that are specific to a particular manufacturer's computer as attachment features for the security device. These devices are limited in usefulness because they can provide a security solution for specific machine types only.
This invention overcomes the problems associated with the above-described prior art solutions.